


[Aruani] «Silence»

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder, Sex, Treason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: Annie is a high school student who is in full rebellion against the whole world including her own father.She meets Armin a new student, the only drawback: Armin is deaf.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as Armin signs, it will be in italics.

Since the death of her mother, Annie had come into conflict with her father. Because of the money problems and the accumulating debts, Mr. Leonhart had to reluctantly place his daughter in a boarding school at the age of 7 until she was 12 years old. Annie had reproached him for abandoning her when she needed him. Before all this, she was calm and gentle, always listening and helping her parents. But following this family tragedy, the rebellion had invaded the teenager. Her father worked hard trying to keep his daughter close to her, but because of that, he did not spend much time with her, or at all, and Annie was often alone.

  
When the blonde was alone, sitting on a bench, she could see families together, happy. She, she was there, alone to wait.

  
In class, Annie was quite rebellious to her teachers. Just like her friends: Reiner and Berthold, she had earned the status of "Bad Girl", in French "bad girl": it was someone sure of itself, temper character, she will say what she thinks, even if it hurts. Annie is sometimes provocative and mocking, but she was not amused to belittle anyone. It was inhuman.

  
The classes had resumed for two months, and everything was going well ...


	2. Classes

The resumption of classes, the thing that most students hated the most in the world, the only positive thing, find his friends. The first thing they did was tell their vacation, where did they go, what did they do, was it nice there? All kinds of questions. People from wealthy families, told their holidays in the United States or England, they had spent their day buying brand clothes costing hundreds of euros. For those who could not afford it, they either stayed at home to work or did nothing, or spent their holidays with relatives.

  
Personally, Annie had stayed at home writing songs because she had been playing guitar and violin for several years now. She had written a music: Call Your Name.   
Near the lockers, inside the school, Reiner was talking to Berthold. He had just seen what class he was in and luckily half of his friends were with him. Annie walked slowly down the hall, black of people. Reiner sneered at seeing her friend in prison mode, returning to the asylum. For Annie, classes were a torture, just like them elsewhere.   
Annie was dressed in black, it looked like she was going to a funeral, black t-shirt with lace up collar, torn jeans at the knees and thighs and black boots with heels to look a little bigger, because 1m 53 when we were 17 years old, it was a real pleasure.   
  
**Reiner** : - So zombie? Happy to return to the chest? Reiner asked with a mocking smile.   
**Annie** : - Pfff, I'm delighted Annie blew by opening her new locker.   
**Berthold** : -See you, it's written on your face," Berthold added with a sneer.   
  
The trio knew each other from the small section, not once when they were separated, always in the same class to make idiots, and yes. This trio was famous for throwing even the toughest teachers into jail. They had often been dismissed from classes elsewhere. But that did not stop him from starting again.   
Annie closed her locker violently, drawing all eyes on her. First day, already spotted, great and she had nothing to fuck! In the distance, Eren and Mikasa were chatting quietly with Marco and John, surely talking about their new class. They were all together for a new year. Reiner took a chewing gum in front of Berthold and Annie, who were staring at him.   
  
**Annie and Berthold** : - What about us? asked his two comrades in unison.

The buzzer sounds, announcing the beginning of classes, ES4 terminals were going to meet their head teacher, hoping it is cool. They all settled down in their chairs, Berthold and his friends were obviously at the bottom. They all stared at the entrance to see who their teacher was.

**Livai** : - Good, hello bastard snarled Livai Ackerman who slammed the door.  
 **Reiner** : -Not him," Reiner breathed, banging his head against the table.  
 **Livai** : - So Braun, nice to see me again? asked his teacher. Hey, Annie and Berthold! Super I have the three again, I'm having fun ... I asked not to have you to be honest.  
 **Annie** : - Ah thin sighed the blonde.

Livai went to the small trash that was near his desk and walked to the blonde, who had not left his eyes. He handed it to her.

**Livai** : - Do you know Leonhart's discretion?  
 **Annie** : - No, she said, throwing her chewing gum.

Well, a new year with this teacher, finally, again this teacher. Livai Ackerman was one of the most formidable, and always had the last word, even the trio could not overcome it.  
A real opponent.

  
Someone arrived late, Marcel Gaillard. Reiner glanced quickly at Annie, who sighed. Not him ... They went out together before, it had lasted 5 months, but Annie had flattened him, because they started to tie their relationship, but since then, Marcel tried to come back and he did everything, really everything. He could have fits of jealousy when he saw Annie with other boys, for example ...

  
A cannonball.

The brown went to the blonde and sat next to her, he met the murderous gaze of the latter, who stared rather badly.

**Annie** : - Do you care about my mouth? she whispered, avoiding being caught by the professor. There are plenty of places in front.   
**Marcel** : - Ah, I did not see him smile. Never mind.

The course began, on functions, what was it used for elsewhere? To calculate "x" or curves? Reiner had his head elsewhere, as half of the students, who were looking elsewhere, were talking in secret. But Livai shut them up in a few seconds. Annie sighed and avoided all the seductive looks of her ex-boyfriend, who was looking at her. Why was she banging a bullet right now, right next to her? If she could put one in, she would have done it, but it would take her to hours of glue from the first day, not great.

**Livai** : - So you calculate the whole thing then, do not panic, you will understand nothing, but it does not matter, Livai retorted, continuing to write on the board. What you are asked for is to understand. What you need to do is pretend to understand.   
**Eren** : - Huh? Eren said.   
**Jean** : - Looks like philosophy.

The intercourse finally arrived, waiting for the next teacher, the students began to talk noisily between them. Jean related his exploits with the girls to Eren and Connie, who seemed very interested. Annie was flabbergasted on his table like Reiner and Berthold, who sneered at the same time. Sasha searched her bag for her cake she had brought with her. Ymir was playing with his pencil, Historia and Marco were quietly waiting for the professor. Petra Ralle arrived with a big smile: French teacher. But his smile quickly disappeared as three students slept on their table and became who it was.   
Since the first day.

**Petra** : - Disrupts the course by snoring sounds, which causes general hilarity. Follow my eyes.

Everyone turned to Annie, Reiner and Berthold.

**Petra** : - The title of the dictation will please you ... "The nap".


	3. New student

The light penetrated gently through the closed curtains, the birds chirping quietly outside. Annie was still thinking a few minutes later. The blonde sat up with a sigh, she relaxed while she was sleeping, even if she had course. Annie took off her blanket and her quick step towards her window before seeing what was happening. The house which is revealed in front of the saleswoman and the new owners settle there.

  
The movers picked up the boxes and walked towards the front door, which was open, to allow easier entry. A teenager who is the same age as Annie, helped them. He was tall, blond hair, short and he wore glasses. A lady has also just helped, surely her mother?

  
Annie closed her curtains before slouching in her bed, trying to sleep again, mission impossible. His father at the door and opened slowly to see his daughter, head in the pillow. Still in a bad mood, like every day. Since he had lost his wife, so it was Annie's mother, she had become very cold, especially with her father. Pleasure in a pension has accumulated, she felt abandoned when he needed it. Annie had returned home, but she was no longer the nice girl. She had changed. Too much.   
  
**Mr. Leonhart** : - Breakfast is ready with a sweet smile.   
**Annie** : - Yeah Annie let go without looking at him.   
  
His father came down the stairs and sat at the table. A small bowl of chocolate cream for him. Still a meal alone, Mr. Leonhart lowered his head and lay down his life. He began to drink his chocolate that was still hot while fixing a non-existent point in front of him. But he heard squeaking noises, Annie slowly descended the stairs, but did not sit at the table. She goes directly to the bathroom to get ready. Today it started at 9 o'clock, it was fine. She put on torn tights, a checkered skirt, a white shirt with a tie and a black jacket. His father raised his head to tell him something, but he heard the clear doorway. He lowered his head gently to his diary, saddened.

**Mr. Leonhart:** \- Have a good day ...  
  
Annie walked quickly to the bus stop which was five minutes from home. She sat on the bench and waited for the bus, which was to arrive soon. She felt someone settle beside her. The blonde glanced quickly at this person, whom she recognized as her new neighbor, whose identity she did not know at all. The bus finally arrived.  
Reiner was playing with his pen, while the physics teacher was beginning to explain his class. Annie stared at her sheet where calculations were written, she understood nothing at all. Hanji Zoe, their teacher, sneered at the same time explaining so it was quite complicated to understand. The director suddenly entered the classroom with a teenager, it was the bus.  
  
 **Hanji** : - Hello ah Mr.Smith! Hanji smiled.  
 **Erwin** : - Hello, excuse me for interrupting your class, but I introduce you to a new student. This is Armin Arlert, welcome it as it should, thank you! said the director, motioning the boy to sit down.  
  
Armin just nodded and walked to his place next to Annie. The blonde did not pay much attention and kept staring straight ahead. The class resumed calmly, the blond did not say a word and seemed elsewhere, sometimes he looked around him. It intrigued Annie.  
The end of the class arrived quickly, Reiner, Berthold and Annie chatted near the lockers, when Eren approached with Armin. They seemed to know each other very well.  
  
 **Eren** : - Hi, here's Armin, he's my best friend! Eren smiled.  
 **Reiner** : - Hi, happy to meet you! Reiner said.  
 _Armin:- Hi signed the blond._  
  
The trio was speechless. They did not expect to have a comrade ... dumb.  
  
 **Eren** : - Do not worry, Eren snorted. He knows how to read on the lips, then I'm here to translate!  
 **Berthold** : - Do you speak the sign language? Berthold asked. You who have nothing in your brain?  
 **Eren** : - Ah, that's nice, Eren scolded humorously.  
  
Annie listened to the discussion between her two friends and the new comrade. The latter interpreted with signs, while Eren translated everything at the same time. A question suddenly crossed his mind, why he was not educated in a specialized institution for this kind of "problem"? It's true, their high school was not at all suitable for these hearing-impaired students.

  
Armin suddenly turned his eyes to the blonde who stared at him without knowing it. Annie was deep in thought while looking at him. She noticed it when Reiner, Berthold and Eren did the same. And shit ...

**Reiner** : - Annie, are you hot? You're red, Reiner staring at her.  
 **Annie** : - Huh?  
 **Berthold** : -Where you're sick," Berthold added.  
 **Annie** : - Maybe Annie touched her forehead before turning back to the high school exit.  


The day ended around 5 pm Annie was waiting for her bus. She climbed inside and settled on a seat at the back. Annie turned her head to the person standing beside him, standing up: Armin. He asked while nodding, if he could sit down. The blonde accepted and turned her intention towards the window. The bus started and started on the road.

  
The bus stopped at the stop where the two blondes were coming down. Annie went to her house and opened the front door, but she did not come in right away. She felt eyes on her, so she turned around and found Armin smiling at her gently. Annie seemed embarrassed, it was not her thing to be "friendly", but she answered with a quick smile before entering.


	4. Sing for me

A week passed, Annie was in the library looking for a book of geography, because obviously she had been too lazy to take his. She will go through all the books, but she did not find what she was looking for. His eyes fell on something that drew his intention: "The Languages". Annie looked around and picked up a book on sign language, she opened it and went through the pages where hands were represented. It seemed complicated to learn. But this language intrigued her immensely and she wanted to understand it.

  
The librarian scans the book before returning it to Annie who put it directly in her bag. She walked down the hall and walked to the music room, there was nobody. She opened her locker and grabbed her guitar before sitting on a chair. It was five o'clock and she had finished classes, but she stayed a few times to write her song calmly.   
His fingers began to scratch the strings, the sounds came out slowly before being regular. The blonde began to sing a sweet tune that she had invented, while playing with the strings of her guitar. But she stopped when she saw Armin, standing in front of the music room, with his smile. The blonde was paralyzed in her chair, as he advanced while writing something on a sheet, before showing him: "Do you make music?"   
  
**Annie** : - Ah ... Yeah, but it's not much.   
**Armin** : - "Are you playing only guitar?"   
**Annie** : - No, also the violin.   
**Armin** : - "What are you playing right now?" he wrote.   
**Annie** : - It's a song that I invented: "Call Your Name".   
**Armin** : - "Can you sing it to me?"   
**Annie** : - What now? Annie asked with wide eyes.   
**Armin** : - "I would like a lot!"   
  
Annie looked up at the blonde who was waiting patiently for her to start. Maybe he could distinguish some sounds, who knows?   
Annie started to play softly, her fingers slipping on the different strings. She felt nervous, she had never played and sung in front of anyone, not even in front of her father, only for her. And there she was playing for someone who was hard of hearing.   
  
**Annie** : - "I'm crying ... Missing my lover ... I do not have the power, on my side forever Oh ... Where is my lover? standing alone, no way ... Calling out your name ... "she sang softly.   
  
The sounds that came out of the guitar gradually softened, while the blonde glanced a few times to see the reaction of his comrade. His face was soft and calm, his eyes were closed. The blonde stopped playing and stared at her guitar without a word, embarrassed. A piece of paper entered his field of vision, where it was written, "Thank you."   
  
**Annie** : - You're welcome the bung.   
  
A silhouette had watched them for several minutes.


	5. Jealousy

**Reiner** : - Enough we'll be late! Reiner ran down the halls of the school, followed by Annie.   
**Annie** : - Wait, we're already late, why are you running? she growled panting.   
**Reiner** : - It's to be like we did everything to come to his class, so we will not be fired when he gets to the door of their class.   
  
They waited a few seconds before Annie raised her hand to knock. But the door opened quickly, making the hair of both blondes fly. Two big, furious eyes, there were no other words, staring at them. Naile Dork looked at them while waiting for a good explanation. Annie got ready to go away but was held by the arm of his friend, to prevent him from leaving him without this "shit".

  
Annie was the person who apologized for her delays.   
  
**Naile** : - So, your motive for both?   
**Reiner** : - I was locked in my house, Reiner smiled.   
**Annie** : - I had the wind in my face and it slowed me down, added Annie.   
**Naile** : - Get out.   
  
Annie and Reiner blew in unison and turned around, walking slowly to the CPE office. After all, they were used to it.

  
Sitting in the study room, Reiner and Annie had just been glued, great. In "reward" for their magnificent delay, they had a job to do. A mathematical exercise on derived numbers. The person who was watching them gave them the leaves before sitting in his place. Annie will quickly look through the exercises and she realized she was screwed. Reiner's eyes widened as he read, he did not understand. The blonde blew and started to write calculations even though it had nothing to do with the exercise. Frankly, what was the use of the derived numbers in his life?

  
The hour passed very slowly and the two blondes made their sheets half full. They went out and headed for their future class, which was physical with a completely strange teacher: Hanji Zoe.

**Reiner** : - Ah, I advise you to run away, Annie made Reiner seeing someone come to them.  
 **Annie** : -Shit," said Annie, seeing Marcel.  
 **Marcel** : - Annie? Can I ask you something ? asked his ex.  
 **Annie** : - No.  
 **Marcel** : - Wait, you do not even know what I ...  
 **Annie** : - Not repeated once again the blonde continuing to walk in the hallway to the room.  
  
A real shot since their separation, he absolutely wanted to apologize for having "fun" with another girl, there are several months now. Guys are morons. I will finish with a cat if it continues.

  
The students all settled in one place and began to listen to their teacher, who told his life, yes his life. Very interesting because half of the teenagers did something else, only to listen to it. Annie played with her pen just like Reiner, Berthold struggled not to fall asleep, very difficult. Armin looked far ahead of him, when he felt eyes on him: Marcel Gaillard. The latter gave him a few glances, no idea why he was doing this.  
  
 **Hanji** : - We will talk about the CAH! What is the CAH? Hanji asked. Here, Berthold!  
 **Berthold** : - Huh?  
 **Hanji** : - Thank you Berthold, Reiner?  
 **Reiner** : - Two smiled at the blonde.  
 **Hanji** : - It was funny, Annie?  
 **Annie** : - Three.  
  
Hanji sighed at the trio who smiled like idiots.  
  
 **Hanji** : - Good, Mikasa?  
 **Mikasa** : - Also called the humic argilo complex consists of humus and clay. Thanks to its negative charge, the particles hold on the surface the cations that can be exchanged with the solution of the soil or plants. 

**Hanji** : - Good!  
 **Jean** : - And what's the point? asked Jean.  
 **Hanji** : - In your life? Hanji added while writing on the board.  
 **Jean** : - Yeah.  
 **Hanji** : - No good, obviously! she burst out laughing.  
  
The lessons ended, Marcel left the class and began following Armin from afar. Annie had noticed, he looked at him often, a rather dark look. The blonde was about to follow them, but she was restrained by the physics professor who questioned him. She still glanced in the direction they had gone to try to find them.  
Marcel was still following Armin from afar, the latter was heading for the high school exit to have a drink at the bar, which was just a few steps away. The blond was not very careful, whether he was followed or not. But a hand grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face the brown man who was staring at him with a black, unkind look.  
  
 **Marcel** : - You must know me, Marcel, I'm in your class.  
  
Armin nodded in response while staring down at him, he was a little taller than him.  
  
 **Marcel** : - I saw you with Annie, in the music room, she's mine, you got it?  
 _ **Armin** : - Anything, he said._  
 **Marcel** : - I do not understand what you say, he chuckled.  
  
Armin shrugged his shoulders in sign, that he did not care what the latter thought. He was about to leave, but the grip rested violently on his shoulder. Marcel stared at the young man who was writing something on a notepad to make himself better understood.  
  
 **Marcel** : - If I catch you with her, I explode your mouth.  
 **Armin** : - "That's silly."  
 **Marcel** : - Of what?  
 **Armin** : - "To appropriate someone, who does not want to be with that person."  
 **Marcel** : - Annie loves me!  
 **Armin** : - "It does not show."  
 **Marcel** : - Are you going to close your mouth? the brown man got up, raising his fist.  
  
The blond stepped back quickly to avoid this attack, but his glasses were thrown into the wall. With luck, he did not take anything, unlike his glasses which had a broken glass.

**Marcel** : - It's stupid, you're dumb and now you're blind, said Marcel leaving quietly.  
  
Armin looked up and put his block in his bag, before looking for his glasses. A hand, with what he was looking for, entered his field of vision. He straightened up and found Annie with his glasses in his right hand. He did not see her very well but she seemed to have a worried look then she ran?  
  
 **Annie** : - How are you? asked the blonde, looking for Marcel, who had evidently run away.  
  
Armin nodded to reassure the blonde while wiping her glasses. A glass was broken, great. Annie returned his intention towards him, when she saw the blonde suddenly approaching her. She felt the lips of his comrade, settle on his right cheek before retiring slowly. Annie's eyes widened in the face of Armin's gesture, which smiled sweetly at him.  
  
 **Annie** : - A thank you would have been enough.  
  
The blond shrugged.


	6. Sign

Mr. Leonhart was cleaning the furniture that his wife had bought years ago. He removed the dust with a small cloth and grabbed the frame where he, his daughter and his wife were. Annie was 5 years old in this photo, short blonde hair with her bangs that hid her right eye. She was smiling...

  
Annie and her mother were very close, but she was ill. He had been diagnosed with a blood cancer. Annie was going to see her as soon as she came out of school with her father. The days passed and the months and that moment arrived ...

  
Mr. Leonhart came out of his thoughts when he saw his daughter walking down the hall with her guitar and bag toward her room. The man lowered his eyes and continued to rub the furniture and rested the photo frame. Annie slumped in the bed, her head in the pillow, as always, at the end of her life. His rest was short lived when his cell vibrated. Annie grabbed him and answered, without moving his head from the pillow.   
  
_**Reiner** : - "Annie?" Asked Reiner at the other end of the line. _   
**Annie** : - What? she answered in a voice muffled by the pillow.   
_**Reiner** : - "Berthold asked me to go out with him tonight! _   
**Annie** : - Well, you say yes.   
_**Reiner** : - "It's ... Well, I do not know, I'm embarrassed ... This is my first time you see ..." _   
**Annie** : - Well, you say no.   
_**Reiner** : - "Thank you for your frankness You can give me advice I'm never going to this kind of appointment, you've already done with Marcel. _   
**Annie** : - Well ... you stay natural, she mumbled into the pillow.   
_**Reiner** : - "Well, I'm your advice, thank you my old!" _   
  
Reiner hung up, Annie sat up and stared at her bag where the sign language book was. She had not consulted him yet, for lack of time. She got up and grabbed it before settling down at her desk with her computer, which she turned on. She began to turn the pages, there was the basic learning, how to say hello, please, goodbye or thank you ... The blonde tried to memorize the gestures by trying to remake them. Someone suddenly knocked on her door, Annie quickly shut her computer and hid her book under her bed.

**Mr. Leonhart:** \- Annie? asked his father, who slowly opened the door.  
 **Annie** : - Mh?  
 **Mr. Leonhart:** \- We're invited to the Arlert's house tonight.  
 **Annie** : - Huh? she said with big eyes.  
 **Mr. Leonhart:** -Get ready, we're leaving in five minutes," his father replied before turning around.  
  
The bell rang in the living room, Armin's father walked to the front door and opened it. He identified Annie's father who had a cane in his right hand and his daughter at his side. His wife arrived with a smile. They both had blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
 **Mr.Arlert:** \- Hello, smiled Mr. Lambert, shaking M. Leonhart's hand.  
 **Annie** : - Are you talking? Annie clumsily asked before being nudged by her father.  
 **Mr.Arlert** : - Yes, I am not hard of hearing! It's my wife and my son smiles M.Arlert, letting them in.  
  
Annie entered and discovered the living room which had been arranged. The walls were light gray and white, a large leather sofa with a small coffee table. On the shelves, objects from different countries were, surely, souvenirs of travel. This family loved to explore and travel.  
Armin came down the stairs and saw Annie looking at the scene, while her father sat on the couch. Politely, the blonde went to say good morning to Mr. Leonard, who was about to get up to greet him. But Armin motioned him not to move, he noticed he was limping.  
  
 **Mr. Leonhart** : - Pleased Armin smiles at his father, shaking his hand.  
 _ **Armin** : - Me too, he said._  
 **Mr.Arlert:** \- He is also happy to meet you translated his father arriving with coffee. Can you show Annie your room if you wish?  
  
The blonde went up the stairs and Armin led her down the hallway before opening the door. Annie went inside and found a very tidy room, walls of light blue and white, a large library filled with books of different kinds, a tidy desk and a picture above the single bed. The opposite of his room.

**Annie** : - You repaired your glasses? Annie asked, turning to him.  
 _ **Armin** : - Yes._  
 **Annie** : - I'm sorry, I'll talk to Marcel about what he did to you. He should not.  
  
Armin nodded. He did not care after all, it was just a little misunderstanding that was not going to last. A piece of paper entered the field of vision of the blonde who raised her eyes to read it. She felt sweat slide down her face, "I saw you borrowed a book on sign language?"  
  
 **Annie** : - Not at all Annie retorted hoping that it will pass.  
 _ **Armin** : - I saw you in the library._  
 **Annie** : - Oh, well, it was not mine lied to the blonde looking away.  
 _ **Armin** : - Do you understand what I'm saying?_  
  
And thin, she had just been trapped like an andouille. Armin was a lot smarter than she was sure. Now he was not going to let go. After all, she had only to tell him the truth.  
  
 _ **Armin** : - Why do you want to learn this language?_  
 **Annie** : - Well, to better understand you ... I have always been attracted by this language that seems very different from others. Then, when you came to high school ... Well, I wanted to understand what you thought, that's all.  
 _ **Armin** : - Can I teach you if you want? The books do not explain very well ... smiles the blonde who was touched._  
 **Annie** : - Now?  
 _ **Armin** : - If you want, we do not have much to do now._  
  
The two blondes settled on the bed, face to face. Armin started signing while Annie tried to memorize the finger movements. In truth, the blonde was more focused on the boy in front of him than the signs he was reproducing. She came out of his thoughts when he asked her to try, she began to clumsily sign. Armin shook his head and grabbed the blonde's soft hands, showing him how to sign while moving his fingers. Once again, the blonde's brain was not focused on the signs, but on the touch of her comrade.  
After several minutes learning this, Annie was able to reproduce sentences to express herself, even if it was still fragile enough, she now had an excellent teacher to teach him. Annie noticed that the blond was staring at his right hand: his ring. He gently grasped Annie's hand and approached him to better see the initials engraved on this little gem: A.L.

**Annie** : - It was my mother ... Anne Leonhart.  
 _ **Armin** : - Where is she?_  
  
Annie lowered her eyes to her knees, she was no longer there. Armin noticed that he had just asked a question without thinking and apologized. He could not know anyway, she could not blame him.  
  
 **Annie** : - I was 6 when she died ... 


	7. Promise me

_ The Leonhart family lived happily in a house, a mundane family like everyone else. Annie had two parents who loved each other and loved her. She had everything she needed and that was enough for her. One day, Anne Leonhart suddenly became ill, she began to have unusual bleeding, she was hot, her temperature rose to 40 ° C. Mr. Leonhart had taken him to see a doctor and then to the hospital. A cancer of the blood had been diagnosed a few days later: Leukemia. It had been a shock to the family. Anne's hair fell more and more, until she did not have any more. Annie saw her mother suffer every day and lose energy. _   
_ And she could not do anything. _

  
_ Then one day, Annie was getting ready to go to school. But her father had received a call from the emergency room, Annie identified each line of his face to know what was happening. And she saw her father crumble in tears. _   
  
_**Annie** : - Dad? asked the girl, approaching him. _   
  
_ His father turned to her and took her in his arms, before squeezing her tightly against him. Annie did not really understand what was happening, she buried her face in the crook of her neck and waited for her father, announces ... _   
  
_**Mr. Leonhart:** \- Annie ... I'm so sorry ... Mom left ... _   
_**Annie** : - What ...? asked the girl with big eyes. _   
_**Mr. Leonhart** : - She is now gone to rest ... _   
_**Annie** : - Does that mean ... She will not be here anymore? _   
_**Mr. Leonhart** : -"Yes, she'll be here," said his father, placing his hand on Annie's heart, who lowered her eyes. She will always be with us my heart. _   
  
Annie was still struggling to realize the situation, she was young and still did not understand everything correctly. She saw her father more and more unmotivated, he had lost his job and the debts accumulated at high speed. One day she heard a telephone conversation between her father and a female voice, no idea what they were saying. But his father was crying, why was he crying? One day, a lady came to get Annie, a social assistance. They had all three discussed, the lady said she would meet for a while in a boarding school, while his father tries to find a job to pay his debts and recover his daughter. Obviously, the latter was against, he wanted Annie by his side but he had no other choice, it was either that or he lost his guard. Annie was against, she also wanted to stay with him. But the decision was made ...

_**Mrs. LY:** \- Go big, are you coming? said the lady, taking Annie's hand._   
_**Annie** : - No, dad? Why are you doing this ? asked the little girl, crying. _   
_**Mr. Leonhart** : - I'm sorry Annie, I promise you to do my best to pick you up, said his father, wiping his tears. _   
_**Annie** : - Please do not give up! P'pa! _   
  
_ Days passed, months and years, Leonardo saw his daughter only once a month. Because of his leg, he had found a job as a salesman in a bookstore. He worked from 8 am until 8 pm, it was tiring and long days, storing books, sorting and advising ... _

  
_ The first few months when he was going to see his daughter at the boarding school were happy, but the more the months went by, the more Annie shut up on her, she had grown up and now understood. Her father had half abandoned her in a boarding school, surrounded by children who often saw their parents, while she, she sat in the corner of the course or alone in her room she shared with two comrades. She had met Reiner and Berthold at this boarding school and had befriended her, but that did not make her happy. Annie had even refused her father's visits when she was 11 years old, it had lasted a year when she was finally allowed to go home. When she was back, a child jumped directly into the arms of her father or mother, happy to find them, but for Annie, it was the opposite. His expression had become cold and neutral, no emotion. _

  
Today, the blonde spoke very rarely with her father, she had become rebellious and did not care about classes. She was drying, answering the teachers, multiplying the hours of glue, the appointments and her notes were deteriorating. Mr. Leonard did everything to rebuild the destroyed links, but it was impossible because his daughter always reproached him for having abandoned her, when she needed only him.

  
Armin listened to the story of the blonde without cutting it, she was revealing a part of his life that was difficult to tell, a dark past that was complicated to forget. Annie stopped speaking so as not to let a tear run down her cheek. Armin moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her and gently squeezed her. Annie tensed in this sudden sensation but she was touched by the gesture of her comrade. She felt lips settle on her right cheek, where a tear had just appeared. They separated.   
  
_**Armin** : - You never tried to talk to him again? he said, stepping back a few inches. _   
**Annie** : - What's the point?   
_**Armin** : - You know ... You must never stay in conflict with one of his relatives ... We can lose them at any time. Never leave someone without telling him a few tender words to which he will think during your absence, because it could be the last time that you saw yourself ... The man who welcomed you is my father-in-law. Mine died and we quarreled a few hours before ... _   
  
The blonde's eyes widened suddenly, it was not his father? Armin had just grabbed a picture frame that was on her dresser, she could see him very young, about 7 years old with his father and mother. The blonde's face was gradually decomposed which tightened the heart of the blonde. They had almost the same story.   
  
_**Armin** : -I was 13 years old, a car accident killed him ... A few hours before, we had a fight. I did not even tell him a "I love you" and I still would not like it. I do not want you to make the same mistake as me Annie._

**Annie** : - I ... I'm sorry for your father ... I'll try to talk to him.   
_**Armin** : - Promise me. _   
_**Annie** : - I promise you, she signed._


	8. I forgive you

After returning home, Mr. Leonhart was preparing to eat, it was to be 9.45 pm now. He boiled a pot of water for several minutes while monitoring the gas pressure. He poured the pasta bag and turned it with a spoon. He was about to set the table but when he turned around, he saw Annie put it. She felt surprised looks on her. She looked up at him but did not smile at him. After several minutes, they sat down at the table and began to eat in heavy silence.   
  
_ Armin: - "Promise me to talk to him Annie." _   
  
Annie straightened up and stared at her father before asking:   
  
**Annie** : - Why did you send me to this boarding school?   
  
The face of his father gradually decomposed, he looked down at his plate not wanting to face his daughter. He felt cowardly and weak in front of her, he could not do anything to keep her close to her.   
  
**Mr. Leonhart:** \- Social assistance saw that I had no more work ... And she decided it would be better for you to go to a safer place until I tried to pay those debts.

**Annie** : - And you let her do it, she replied hatefully.  
 **Mr. Leonhart:** \- I did not want to!  
 **Annie** : - You did not think of me! finally spat the blonde. I lost my mother!  
 **M. Leonhart:** \- I refused to let her take you! I needed you when your mother died, I only had you! And I did not want to lose my daughter anymore! That's why I did everything to find a job despite my leg, I did hours and more, I finished late at night! I did everything to try to recover you! Not a day when I did not think of you, I wondered what you were doing during that time. Yes, I am a bad father! And I'm sorry for that! But know, that I never wanted to abandon you Annie! You are my daughter and I will always be there for you!  
  
The blonde did not say anything, he had never told her all that. She was surprised and sad at the same time. Annie got up and turned around under her father's red eyes. She went up to her room and closed behind her before collapsing in her bed. Without restraining herself, she burst into tears.

  
Several minutes passed and Mr. Leonhart decided to go see his daughter. He grabbed his cane and slowly climbed the steps before reaching the first floor. He went to the door of the room and knocked, obviously no answer. He still decided to enter, his daughter was lying on her bed, making her back. She stared at the picture frame on her dresser beside her, where she was, her mother and her father. Mr. Leonhart sat on the bed and gently placed his cane on the ground before turning to see his daughter behind him. Annie suddenly straightened and came to stick against him, putting his head near his neck. His father wrapped him in his protective arms while holding her close to him.  
  
 **Mr. Leonhart:** \- I love you darling.  
 **Annie** : - Me too ... she mumbled between her sobs. 


	9. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day, a party that all couples were looking forward to, except singles obviously. In high school, boys offered their girlfriend a bouquet of roses with a paper hanging on the stem with their first name. But it could also come from other boys who declared their love.

  
It was 8:30, Eren's class started in 30 minutes. The brown man was rummaging through his locker when he found Reiner in the distance, hiding behind the other lockers with Annie. He then decided to make his curious and went to see **them.**   
  
  
**Eren:** \- What are you doing ... Hey!   
  
  
Eren was pulled behind the lockers where he found Reiner's stressed supplement. Annie was blowing desperately, what were they? The tall blond was dressed normally with a rose? What was he doing with a rose him? It was red like a tomato and sweaty. This guy had always been strange and awkward.   
  
  
**Eren** : - Dude, you're red and ... Why do you have a rose in your hand? Eren asked, frowning dubiously.   
**Annie** : - He wants to give it to Berthold, except that Monsieur is shy retorted Annie crossing his arms, losing patience.   
**Eren** : - Oh, that's right ?! the brunette said aloud. But damn that's great guy!   
**Reiner** : - Hush!   
**Annie** : - It's good not do your ball and go see him said the blonde approaching him. Move your brothel ass!   
**Eren** : - Reiner would be shy? Eren chuckled, staring into his eyes.   
  
  
Reiner turned to face his two friends staring at him. The blond refused to go, he was afraid, if he took a rake? If Berthold refused his rose? That would be shame for him. Annie was attracted to someone who had just arrived and obviously it was Berthold who had just entered the school and who was heading for his locker. The blonde grabbed Reiner's arm and tried to pull him out of the lockers but he was much stronger than her.

**Annie** : - Well, we go to plan B, Annie, walking towards Berthold.  
 **Reiner** : - What ?! Wait Annie, you're sick! Come here ! Reiner whispered loudly, held by Eren.  
 **Annie** : - Berthold? Called the blonde, stopping by the tall brown who was four heads taller than she.  
 **Berthold** : - Yes? the tall brown man asked, turning around.  
 **Annie** : - I advise you to go behind the lockers, now.  
 **Berthold** : - Why?  
 **Annie** : - Reiner is twerking right now.  
 **Berthold** : - Huh?  
  
  
  
Eren runs away leaving his friend alone completely panicked. He saw Berthold getting closer and closer to him. He now wanted to dig a deep hole and bury himself there until a meteoric destroyed the Earth, or he preferred to lock himself in the toilet during the day.

  
Berthold reached Reiner, who was circling like an idiot with the rose in his hands. He had not seen that his friend had just arrived. He was so panicked about how to give him the rose. Reiner stopped walking when he saw Berthold look at him. Shit.   
  
  
**Berthold** : - Did you want to ask me something? smiled Berthold.   
**Reiner** : - Huh? Uh ... Nah ... Well, finally!   
  
  
Reiner handed the rose to her friend who was staring at her with wide eyes. It was so cute to see him like that, the big brown man thought with a smile. He grabbed the rose and took the blonde in his arms.   
  
  
**Berthold** : - You're cute, he smiled, patting the blonde's head who wanted to die.   
  
  
Jean was leaning against the lockers while blowing, it made him look down at roses everywhere, it was ugly. Eren moved closer to him and leaned back as he folded his arms. The two boys watched the students pass in front of them, smiles against their lips. Suddenly two girls of the same age walked towards them with two roses. They seemed embarrassed, but they found the courage to give them. The two boys thanked them politely before starting the discussion. Mikasa shot them, hiding behind a locker. Annie closed the small metal door when a large bouquet of roses approached her face. She stepped back and stared at the flowers, wondering who they were coming from. Armin prepared to do the same thing but he saw Marcel who was already at work. Annie grabs the flowers without a word while fixing her red ex. The blonde stopped in his walk and looked at his, he had only a single pink, while his "opponent" had a whole bouquet. Armin lowered his eyes to the ground and threw the rose into the trash that was at his side and turned around. Bad luck, Eren had seen everything and decided to take her back and head for Annie instead.

**Eren** : - Annie? Wow, you have a big fan! he chuckled, seeing the blonde galling with the bouquet.  
 **Annie** : - Yeah she whispered. I do not even know where I'm going to put them ...  
 **Eren** : - Well, it's a rose coming from a person who, you probably know, but I think when he saw all the roses that you had received, it would be ridiculous to give hers answered Eren holding the rose. See who I'm talking about, huh?  
  
  
The blonde grabbed the rose and identified it, she was different from the others, she had white spots and was redder. She knew very well who she came from and it made her smile like an idiot.

  
The classes finished, Armin had just returned home, his parents, they had not returned yet. He opened his books and settled down at his desk, the teacher had given mathematical exercises that had to be done for tomorrow. He grabbed his calculator and calculated the derived number of a function. The bell sounds strongly, allowing the blond to hear a little bit. He got up and went down the stairs before opening the door. He froze when he saw Annie standing in front of him, with ... With his rose in his hands?   
  
  
**Annie** : - You did not have the courage to give it to me? Annie smiled staring into his eyes, which destabilized his friend.   
_**Armin** : - I ... _   
**Annie** : - Are you jealous?   
_**Armin** : - Not at all! _   
**Annie** : - Did you see Marcel give me the bouquet and you gave up?   
_**Armin** : - It's not true! _   
**Annie** : - You smiles Annie getting closer to him. We promised never to lie to each other.   
_**Armin** : - Well, I admit when I saw Marcel, I thought it was ridiculous to give you a simple rose while he had just offered you a bouquet ... _   
**Annie** : - A "simple" rose? You know, I prefer to receive a rose from a person that I appreciate only a bouquet from a person to whom I feel nothing. Thank you for your rose.   
  
  
The blonde approached Armin who was paralyzed in front of her. The blonde did not understand what had happened, he could just distinguish the lips of the blonde stick against his.


	10. Confusion

The days passed and the weekend finally arrived, Annie was still sleeping in her bed. The light penetrated between the curtains, caressing the face of the blonde, who had no desire to get up now. Anyway, she had nothing to do today to glander. She turned in her bed while pulling her quilt up to her face. Annie got ready to go back to sleep when she received something that hit her back, something pouting like a cushion that had just been swayed. She straightened up in a seated position, with her hair in battle, and stared at the disruptive of her glandage: her father obviously, who gave him a big smile. As a sign of revenge, Annie grabbed the cushion and sent it back to her father, who narrowly avoided it. A battle of duffels began in the room, under the bursts of laughter. After a quarter of an hour laying down cushions, the room was in a cumbersome mess, Annie's mattress was turned over, serving as a barrier to avoid getting missiles of cushions, her books were scattered on the ground with his kit and his duvets were spread out on the ground. Well, we had to put away.

  
M.Leonhart glimpsed his daughter's guitar, placed near his closet. He had never listened to her singing.   
  
**Mr. Leonhart:** \- Could you sing me an air? asked his father, looking at Annie, who was packing up her things.   
**Annie** : - Now? she said surprised.   
**Mr. Leonhart:** \- Yes, he smiles.

The blonde grabbed her guitar and settled on her bed, with her father at her side. She began to scratch the strings of her instrument before singing her song and singing it. His father was impressed by the sweet voice of his daughter, he did not know she had a wonderful talent. Singing was a universal communication, the emotions came out easily when we sang them.

  
Annie unveiled the music she had been writing for years in secret. His father was finally discovering it.   
  
**Mr. Leonhart** : - It's beautiful he smiled.   
  
The hours passed at a high speed, Annie and her father had spent the day together to walk in gardening stores. His father loved flowers and spent his free time in his garden, planting new decorations.

  
After this long day, Annie was lying in bed to "surf" on the net. Suddenly, something crossed the mind of the blonde who straightened up on his bed with a frown. She turned to the rose that Armin had offered her, she was in a small vase, resting on her desk. She remembered playing her music for weeks now, and he seemed to like it, especially since he had told her that she was singing well. He heard ? And if it was a lie ...?


	11. Lie

The philosophy class ended, it was an endless hour! An hour on culture: language, art and history. All the students were half asleep while the professor exclaimed on his magnificent course to death. Eren got up and walked out of the classroom towards the lockers. He had obviously not listened to anything in this class, except to sneer stupidly with Berthold, he had done nothing else. The boy was seized by a female voice, he then walked to the place and found Annie stashed behind a wall in the hallway.   
  
  
**Eren** : - What is it? the brunet asked, frowning.   
**Annie** : - It's about Armin made Annie who tried to stay as normal as possible.   
**Eren** : - Yes, I'm listening to you, smiled Eren.   
**Annie** : - He told me.   
**Eren** : - Huh?   
  
  
Annie could see the change of expression of the brown, he had gone from smiling to someone very uncomfortable, he was hiding something too? It was visible from the droplets that ran down his forehead. He clenched his fists repeatedly and sometimes he scratched the back of his neck. Annie knew this feeling well, her "ex" had been like that when he had told her that he had "had fun" with another.

**Eren** : - He ... he told you ...? Eren whispered, scratching the back of his neck once more. Good...  
 **Annie** : - So it's true ?!  
 **Eren** : - What? Wait ... Oh no Annie, you handled me, are you serious ?! I'm going to get screwed!  
 **Annie** : - Wait! the blonde snarled, trying to hold him back, but Eren had already fled.  
  
  
And thin, she had just messed up this story, but her doubts were confirmed. Armin Arlert was not deaf and that was too much for her. She felt a betrayal coming from the blonde, she had revealed to him his dark past and even his feelings, and he ... He had played with her.

  
Annie clenched her teeth and headed for the high school exit, she walked slowly to her bus stop. His head in the clouds, not paying attention to the noise around him. Armin did not come to class because he had an appointment, but sooner or later, Eren will surely tell him what Annie had discovered. And maybe that would ruin their strong friendship or even destroy it. It hurt her.

  
Back home, her father was not there yet, it was only 17 hours and he was still working at that time. The blonde put her bag near her desk and sat on her bed staring at the wall in front of her. She stayed like that for long minutes while reflecting on this "news". Her eyes drifted over the book she had borrowed from the library on sign language. His phone vibrated, surely a message: Armin.   
  
  
_**Armin** :- "Can you come to the little park behind our neighborhood?" _   
  
  
Annie clenched her teeth and got up before grabbing her jacket and going out. He had to face him. She locked the front door and walked on the sidewalk towards the small park. Very few people went there, especially at this time. People preferred to stay warm at home rather than curse themselves in a park where there was not much to do. Winter was settling and temperatures were falling rapidly.

The blonde was hesitant, she had still discovered his biggest secret. She had pierced the shell that the blond had built to protect himself. She entered the park and stopped at the entrance, trees were in line, following the small path that went around the field. A shadow made her cold in the back, making her turn around. She found an angry Armin, frowning. He seemed disappointed with his behavior but it was mutual.  
  
  
 _ **Armin** : - "Since when do you search my private life?"_  
 **Annie** : - Wait? Is it you who says that ?! growled Annie who could finally scream because he heard perfectly well. I unveiled you all my life!  
 _ **Armin** : - "I did not oblige you!"_  
 **Annie** : - It's easy to say! Why did not you tell me ?! We had promised never to lie to each other, I'm calling you back! I'm sick of these lies, you're all the same anyway! I trusted you ! she shouted hatefully.  
 _ **Armin** : - "Me too I did it, but what I see, I'm completely wrong about you!"_  
  
  
The blood was boiling inside Annie, she was doing everything to not burst into tears, so she decided to turn around and leave. She did not want to be weak in front of him, she was much too "proud" to flinch in front of someone. She walked quickly when her ears finally heard that voice ...  
  
  
 **Armin** : - That's it class! That's what you do best! Armin spat in a hoarse and bitter voice, tears in his eyes.  
  
  
The heart of the blonde squeezed painfully face that. It was the first words of the blonde, but also the first to have hurt him so much. She resumed her quick walk, to return home, her eyes red. Everything was collapsing around her, she had just spoiled a friendship, a strong friendship with a person she appreciated enormously. Now she had lost it forever.


	12. Memories

After this revelation, Annie did not have the morale to go to class and found an excuse not to go. His father then went to work as he did every morning, asking him to call him if there was a problem. The blonde was slumped in her bed, but she straightened up, her hair was in battle, she looked like she was coming out of a madhouse. She stared at the rose on his desk. The petals fell each day. Annie turned her eyes away and stood up to open her shutters, the sun dazzling her as soon as she opened them. Annie went down the stairs and headed for the kitchen before preparing a breakfast. She then settled down on the couch and turned on the television while eating. In the morning, there was never any interesting program, only documentaries or cartoons for children. Annie ate her croissant when her phone vibrated.

_\- "Are not you in class?" Reiner._  
 _\- "No."_  
 _\- "Do not have a bus?"_  
\- " _You_?"  
 _\- "Yeah, you and Armin, you take the same in the morning, he is not there either."_  
\- "I am sick."  
 _\- "yeah sick xD "_

  
Annie realized that she had not been the only one to suffer from this revelation.  
Reiner quickly put away his phone, while Livai had just turned around because he was still waiting for the answer to his question. With that class, he did not expect any of the students to sleep or pretend to listen.

**Livai** : - Good shit, I asked with what formula we calculate this function!

Berthold looked in front of him, when he turned his eyes to Reiner who was at the table on his right. The brown admired him in all its forms when the latter looked at him, but it was Reiner who blushed in a few seconds before quickly turning his eyes away from the boy who was smiling. Eren wrote on his exercise sheet, trying to answer it, but he did not understand anything about his drawn curves. What was the use of calculating curves? Frankly, like he's going to do that in his life. He raised his head and looked around him, three students were absent: Annie Leonhart, Marcel Gaillard and Armin Arlert. They were surely sick, outside the temperatures had dropped. The brunette returned to his exercises and continued to write false answers.

  
Armin was lying in bed, dressed and staring at the ceiling of his room, which was white. He straightened up and glanced at his window, which looked out on Annie's room, the curtains were closed, preventing him from seeing. Memories suddenly reappear, why did they come now ...?

_ Flashback _

_ The two blondes were settled in Armin's room, Annie had her guitar and showed her friend how to do it. The blond had trouble understanding where to place his fingers on the strings. Annie often did not nod when he put his left hand on the neck of the instrument. Armin felt a body stick to his back and hands coming to rest on his. The blonde had just placed behind him as if she was in his place, to show him better. She placed the blonde's fingers on the guitar and began to show him the chords. Armin withdrew her fingers, letting the blonde begin a sound before accompanying a well-known song: Faded - Alan Walker. The blonde could feel her friend's chin resting on her left shoulder. Not easy to be small and to be behind someone tall. Armin did not leave the fingers of the blonde who slid on the ropes, bringing out longer and softer sounds. Annie played with her eyes closed, she had everything in her head, it was a mental exercise. After a few minutes playing, the blonde stopped, thankfully that her friend was behind his back because it was red. He felt a pair of lips stick to his left cheek. The teenager half turned around to see his friend smile at him nicely. _

_ End of Flashback _

Why do these memories come back? Annie thought, sitting on the edge of her bed, now dressed. She got up and grabbed her guitar before sitting down on her mattress.


	13. Revenge

Annie had not been in class for several days, just like Armin. But she had been dragged by her father to go. She had told him his argument but not the secret of the blonde. She had forbidden to reveal it to anyone else.

  
The day was very long, the classes were more and more boring. The SVT classes were horrible, dissecting animals was not the passion of all students. But their teacher Hanji loved it, she laughed at the same time as cutting a frog's thigh. Annie and Reiner had almost vomited their meal by seeing these disgusting things on their desk. They were in pairs and one of them had to do it, obviously the two blondes had quarreled to know who was going to have the courage to cut this poor frog lying on the back, paws in the air. After that, it was geography class, not exciting at all in reality.

  
The trio was sitting in a cafe near the school. Berthold drank his milkshake while surfing on his Facebook account to watch the bullshit of his fellows. Annie stared at her hot chocolate without a word, her head in the clouds. Reiner glanced at Berthold, hoping the latter did not scold him. Annie was still thinking elsewhere, especially to Armin. She had ruined their friendship and she was so angry, if she could do it all again she would have done it. She could not admit it but she was really attached to it. It was the first time she felt that strong feeling towards someone.   
  
**Berthold** : - Annie? Do you know what Marcel has? It's been a week now that he did not come to class, just like his brother did Berthold looking up from his laptop screen.   
**Annie** : - I do not know and I have a little to do with him said Annie looking at the customers who came to order something to drink.   
**Reiner** : - I noticed something, you do not talk anymore with Armin, did you fight? Reiner added.   
**Annie** : - No.   
**Berthold** : - You know you can tell us everything, we are friends?   
**Annie** : - It's just a little hassle, it's going to go lying Annie who knew very well that it was not going to work out so easily.   
  
A trio entered the cafe and it was obviously Mikasa Eren and Armin. Annie quickly looked away at her two comrades who stared at her anxiously. Eren bought a muffin just like Mikasa and Armin ordering hot chocolate. While waiting for the server to complete his order, he looked around and found Annie sitting at a table with his two friends. He looked away at the cup that had just been put in front of him. They sat down three more and started to talk. Mikasa and Eren were talking while signing. But the blond, too, did not have the head to talk with his friends. He was also staring at the blonde who was doing the same thing, but they stopped when their eyes met.

Marcel was slouching in his couch playing his favorite video game, a war game obviously. The boys loved to shoot things that moved. The brunet caught some chips and ate them quietly while staring at his television screen. Porco arrived with a briefcase and placed it in front of him, attracting the latter's attention.  
  
 **Porco** : - Are you sure? asked his twin brother who suddenly had a doubt about their project.  
 **Marcel** : - Yeah, they're all going to kill those cowards. They will see who is the master, they always criticized me because I was not popular! There, they will all suplier to stop.  
 **Porco** : - And Annie?  
 **Marcel** : - I will take it back. I'll kill that guy.  
  
Porco smiled at him and opened the mysterious briefcase that contained something horrible: guns.  
Marcel had always been a complicated boy to manage and had unfortunately detained on his twin brother. He had rebelled quite young and his character had worsened over the years. He had intensified with his mother's infidelity and developed hatred towards women. Despite the sessions of psy and educators, Marcel had not changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a story that I like a lot, I think it's one of my best.  
> She is available in French on Wattpad on the account: AnnieTitan.


End file.
